Auf den ersten Apfel Das verschollene Kapitel
by Alathowen
Summary: Findas Abschiedsgeschenk


Kapitel 19 Am Idra  
  
Bevor es jetzt mit diesem kleinen Kapitelchen los geht, müssen wir noch etwas sagen. (Wir= Locke & Ara) Wir beide lieben „Auf den ersten Apfel"und es war die erste FF die ich je gelesen habe und mit Abstand eine der schönsten. Leider leider hat die liebe Finda ein gewisses Kapitel immer verwährt....... Nämlich dieses Kapitel in dem Ravena noch so ein paar andere Dinge über Elben erfährt g Es gelang und auch nach Monaten der Arbeit nicht Finda zu überreden ein solches zu schreiben (obwohl sie so was ja nur äußerst gerne liest). Deswegen haben wir beschlossen ihre mit diesem Kapitel ein Abschiedsgeschenk zu machen. Liebe Finda, hier hast Du eigens von mir angefertigt ein NC 17 Kapitelchen. (Nachdem ich ja weiß, was Du von diversen meiner Kapitel hältst hüstel) Damit das ganze dann auch den verdienten Romantischen Effekt hat, denn Dein Apfel hat, habe ich gleich noch die Locke engagiert mir zu helfen.  
  
Dir und alle anderen Lesern viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und unsere Fassung, was passiert wenn Ravena und Legolas sich näher kommen! g Ach ja und bitte steinigt und nicht, es ist unmöglich ein Kapitel zu schreiben, dass Findas Schreibstil und dem Apfel würdig ist!  
  
Liebe Grüße Autoren Team Locke & Ara  
  
Es war ein sonniger Morgen als Ravena verschlafen die Augen öffnete und die Sonne, die warm durch das Fenster schien, mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. Sie hörte den leisen Gesang der Vögel und freute sich auf den neuen Tag der vor ihr lag. Sie zählte schon nach dem aufstehen die Minuten, bis sie Legolas wieder sehen würde, wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern, bis sie neben ihrem Geliebten aufwachen durfte. Seufzend erhob sich Ravena aus dem warmen Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ein Blick auf die leere rechte Seite ihres Bettes lies sie abermals aufseufzen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, war es doch nur ein paar Stunden her, seit sie in seinen starken Armen gelegen hatte.  
  
Sie legte ihr leichtes Kleid an und machte sich auf an die Arbeit zu gehen sicherlich hatte sie wieder viel zu tun. Doch sie beschloss sich die Arbeit mit ein paar angenehmen Gedanken zu versüßen. Verträumt schritt sie durch die Gänge. Ihre Gedanken wanderten hin zu diesem großen Blonden Elben. Ein lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen als sie an ihn dachte. Es war als könnte sie seine Berührungen spüren wenn sie nur die Augen schloss. Um so mehr erschreckte Ravena, als sie plötzlich in einen der anliegenden Gänge gezogen wurde. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und panisch wollte sie schreien, doch bevor sie einen Laut von sich geben konnte hielt eine warme Hand ihren Mund bedeckt. Sie nahm einen Geruch wahr, den sie nur zu gut kannte, auf einmal roch es nach dem Wald und Wiesen und eine blonde Strähne fiel über ihre Schulter. Ein Lächeln formte ihre Lippen, als der Blonde Elb seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm und ihre Hände umschloss.  
  
„Legolas!"Ravena lachte leise auf. So schön war diese unerwartete Begegnung mit ihrem Geliebten. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn stürmisch geküsst, doch was wenn sie jemand sehen würde? „Was machst du hier?"Leise sprach sie zu ihm, schmiegte sich ganz automatisch näher an seinen warmen Körper. Legolas flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach Dir Melamin. Komm mit mir und schenke mir diesen Tag" Zärtlich strich er über ihre Wange und tupfte einen kleinen Kuss auf Ravenas Nase.  
  
„Legolas, ich muss arbeiten". Sie versuchte einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck zu erlangen doch sie konnte in Legolas nähe einfach nicht streng sein und so formte sich nur ein zartes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Noch immer hielten sie Legolas starke Arme, fest und bestimmt und er dachte nicht daran sie gehen zu lassen. „Nun wenn Du nicht freiwillig willst, dann muss ich Dich eben entführen". Legolas lächelte und hob Ravena schnell hoch. Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
  
Legolas hatte die protestierende Ravena einfach geschultert und trug sie vorsichtig nach draußen. Federleicht stieg er mit ihr die Treppen hinaus ins Freie. Ravena schlug mit der Faust gegen Legolas Rücken, sie wollte nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn ihre Chefin sie so sehen würde!  
  
„Legolas, lass mich runter!"Ravena versuchte wieder ernst zu klingen und es gelang ihr diesmal etwas besser. Legolas lachte nur leise auf und als er unten vor dem Tor der kleinen Stadt angekommen waren, setzte er seine Liebste wieder ab.  
  
„Lässt Du Dich jetzt von mir entführen?"Verschmitz lächelte er sie an, schlang seine Arme um sie und zog Ravena nah an seinen Körper. Ravena funkelte ihn böse an, zumindest versuchte sie es, denn bei den Gefühl seiner starken Arme um ihren Körper konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich böse sein.  
  
„Du verrückter Elb!"Sie ließ seine Umarmung geschehen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, den Legolas nur zu gern über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
„Wenn Du verrückt nach Dir meinst, dann hast Du recht!"Legolas grinste triumphierend als Ravena dass nur mit einem scheuen lächeln erwiderte und schließlich zog er sie Richtung Wald.  
  
Die beiden liefen zusammen den kleinen Weg zwischen den Feldern entlang. Immer wieder blieben sie stehen um sich zärtlich zu küssen, nie verließ die Hand des einen die des anderen. Sie tauchten ein in den schattigen Wald der ruhig vor ihnen lag. Keine Laute vernahmen sie, nur die leisen Geräusche, welche von den Tieren und Vögeln verursacht wurden. Es war Ravena als würde sie nicht mehr hier in Gadaras sein, sondern mit Legolas an einem ganz eigenen Ort. Ein Ort an dem nur verliebte sich aufhalten konnte. Sanft berührte seine Hand die ihre und er blickte lächelnd auf sie hinab als er sie zu dem kleinen Nebenfluss Idra führte.  
  
Ravena errötete für einen Moment als sie sich wieder an diese Stelle in dem kleinen Wäldchen erinnerte. Nie würde sie diesen Tag vergessen, diese Begegnung mit dem Prinzen, der nun ihr Geliebter war.  
  
„Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Bad?" Legolas lachte leise auf, er hatte gesehen wie ihre Wangen sich leicht gerötet hatten und auch ihm lies die Erinnerung an ihre nun ja „peinliche"Begegnung in diesem kleinen Fluss nicht los.  
  
Der glitzernde See lag vor ihnen und Ravena durchfuhr eine verrückte Idee. Sie nahm Legolas Herausforderung gern an, diesmal würde er sich umsehen!  
  
„Sei vorsichtig mit Deinen Wünschen Elb! Manche gehen schneller in Erfüllung als man denkt!" Ravena küsste ihn, begann erst ganz vorsichtig strich zärtliche mit ihrer Zunge über seine Unterlippe und schließlich küsste sie ihn so stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, dass sie den „abgelenkten"Elb unauffällig zum Ufer des Flusses dirigieren konnte.  
  
Legolas war gefesselt von ihr. Er nahm ihren Duft war, der von ihrer Pfirsich zarten Haut und den weichen Haaren ausging, spürte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und folgte ganz ihren Bewegungen.  
  
Schnell hatte Ravena ihr Ziel erreicht und genauso zärtlich wie er begonnen hatte beendete sie diesen Kuss, sah Legolas verschmitz an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, was sie verzweifelt versuchte zu unterdrücken. Doch Legolas schien es gar nicht aufzufallen, sosehr war er damit beschäftigt jeden noch so kleinen Teil Ravenas anzusehen und in ihren Augen zu versinken.  
  
Jetzt musste Ravena schnell handeln wenn sie einen „Treffer"landen wollte. Blitzschnell bückte sie sich zum Wasser hinunter, tauchte ihre Hände ein und spritze Legolas mit einem Schwall Wasser nass. Völlig überrascht kam der Elb wieder zu sich. Er wurde doch etwas unsanft aus seinem Tagträumen mit Ravena gerissen, aber das kühle Nass verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
  
Ein schelmisches Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen und schnell wie nur ein Elb es nur konnte packte er Ravena und hob sie auf seine Arme.  
  
Ihre wütenden Schreie ignorierend ging er mit ihr Stück für Stück in den Fluss hinein, immer tiefer in das klare Gewässer. Als ihm das Wasser bis fast zu der Brust reichte grinste er Ravena noch ein letztes mal an und ließ sie ........fallen.......  
  
-Pflatsch-  
  
Für einen Moment wurde die Stille des Waldes durch einen leisen Aufschrei durchbrochen. Das kalte Wasser umschlang sogleich Ravenas Körper und etwas panisch hielt sie sich an Legolas Armen fest. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam.  
  
Legolas stand noch immer Seelenruhig neben ihr im Fluss und musterte sie zufrieden.  
  
„Na, Du bist ja ganz nass geworden?"Verschmitzt ließ er seinen Blick über ihr nasses Gewand gleiten.  
  
„Du, Du................Elb!!"Ravena wollte noch überlegen, was sie ihm an den Kopf schmeißen sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich anders. Noch immer an Legolas Arme geklammert setzte sie ihr ganze Kraft ein und beförderte Legolas zu ihr in das kalte Wasser, so dass dieser auch unfreiwillig eintauchte.  
  
Legolas kam prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. Damit hatte der Elb nicht gerechnet! Wieder einmal hatte Ravena ihn eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass sie ihn voll und ganz außer Gefecht setzen konnte.  
  
Nachdem die beiden sich noch einige wilde und vor allem „feucht" Wasserschlachten geliefert hatten, wateten sie gemeinsam ans Ufer. Tropfnass und lachend standen sie sich gegenüber. Ravena betrachtete den tropfenden nassen Elb vor sich. Die durchnässte Kleidung klebte hauteng an Legolas Körper und sie konnte jeden seiner Muskeln darunter erkennen. Etwas scheu glitt ihr Blick seinen Oberkörper hinab und sie sah, wie sein Brustkorb sie von der Anstrengung im Wasser leicht senkte und wieder hob.  
  
Legolas bemerkte vergnügt, dass Ravena ihn ausgiebig musterte. Eine Zeitlang betrachtete er nur ihr schönes Gesicht, wie kleine Tropfen immer wieder von ihren Haaren fielen. Doch dann ließ auch er seine Blicke an ihr herunter wandern. Das leichte Leinenkleid war fast ganz durchsichtig geworden und lag eng an ihren Körper an. Ein leichtes zittern ging von ihr aus. Ihm als Elb machte das kalte Wasser nichts aus, doch schließlich war Ravena ein Mensch und sie fror sicherlich mit den nassen Kleidern.  
  
„Du solltest das besser ausziehen, nicht dass Du noch krank wirst". Legolas war weniger besorgt, in diesem Moment kamen ihm so einige Hintergedanken. Sie würde nackt sein, wenn sie diese Kleid ablegen würde und er müsste sie wärmen..............................  
  
Ravena hob erst nur eine Braue als sie Legolas verschmitzen Blick sah der auf ihr ruhte als er dies zu ihr sagte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich weniger Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit machte und als Legolas auch noch die Arme um sie schlang um sie näher zu sich heran zu ziehen hatte sie daran fast keine Zweifel mehr. Doch böse konnte sie ihrem Geliebten nicht sein, denn seine Nähe raubte ihr schon wieder den Verstand und ließ alles um sie rum vergessen.  
  
„Und was ist mit Dir Elb? Zärtlich berührte darauf hin Ravenas Mund den seinen und die beiden versanken in einen langen Kuss. Das kleine Feuerwerk, dass seine Lippen hier gerade anrichteten steigerte sich nur um so mehr, als sie Legolas Körper durch die feuchten Kleidung spürte.  
  
„Ja Du hast recht Liebste, wir sollten diese nasse Kleidung wohl wirklich ablegen". Legolas flüstere diese Worte nur an ihren Ohr und seine Hand strich zart über Ravenas Rücken, was ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über die Haut laufen ließ.  
  
„Aber das Du mir nicht auf unanständige Gedanken kommst mein Prinz!"Ravena war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie diese Warnung überhaupt noch ernst gemeint hatte, denn sie spürte, wie das Verlangen in ihr wuchs. Legolas hingegen lächelte und wusste genau, dass er diese Warnung nicht ernstnehmen konnte.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich aus den nassen Kleidern raus!"forderte er Ravena nochmals und seine Hand wanderte an ihren Rücken hinab zu den Band, dass ihre Schürze hielt. Mit geschickten Händen hatte er den Knoten gelöst und dies unnütze Kleidungsstück von Ravenas Körpermitte befreit.  
  
Langsam dirigierte Legolas Ravena auf den weichen Waldboden und das saftige Gras dass hier in der Flussnähe wuchs. Ravena ließ sich von seinen Küssen angetrieben führen. Sie wollte sich nicht wehren, sie hätte es auch nicht gekonnt wenn sie wollte. Legolas löste Gefühle in ihr aus, die sich bei jedem seiner Küsse und Berührungen wie 1000 Schmetterlinge auf der Haut anfühlten.  
  
Legolas ließ sich auf das Gras nieder sinken und zog Ravena zu sich herunter. Er hielt sie mit den Armen umschlungen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen. Ravenas Hand strich wie von selbst über seinen Oberkörper und sie spürte wie der starke Elb unter ihrer Berührung leicht zusammenzuckte. Erst noch etwas schüchtern wanderte ihre Hand weiter hinab, zu dem Saum seiner Tunika. Sie fühlte wie sich sein Körper gegen ihren drückte und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Ravena umklammerte den Rand seines Oberteil und langsam zog sie den Stoff Stück für Stück höher, bis sie das nasse Kleidungsstück schließlich über seinen Kopf zog. Die nassen Haare klebten an seiner Schulter und seinen Rücken, sie glänzten nur um so mehr in dem Licht der morgendlichen Sonne.  
  
Es raubte Ravena fast den Atem, bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Zarte helle Haut, glatt und weich wie Seide und wohl geformt mit feinen Muskeln. Ravena starrte ihn an, dass wusste sie doch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Kleine Wassertropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg und Ravena fühlte sich versucht sie einfach hinwegzuküssen. Diese Art von Verlangen war ihr noch fremd und sie versuchte sich innerlich dagegen zu wehren. Doch sie merkte schnell, dass sie ihren Widerstand langsam verlor. Legolas richtete sich ein Stück zu ihr empor, was Ravena die Möglichkeit gab ein weiteres mal dem Spiel seiner Muskeln zu folgen. Noch scheu begann sie seinen Oberkörper mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Sie berührte erst nur seinen Hals und die kleine Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Hals. Dann wanderte sie ganz vorsichtig an seinen Brustbein hinab, ließ ihre Hand erforschend voraus gleiten und bedachte Legolas mit ihrer scheuen Zärtlichkeit. Legolas sog die Luft ein, erschauderte unter diesen unendlich sanften Berührungen. Er wollte sie an sich spüren, ihre weiche Haut, die er durch das Leinenkleid fühlen konnte auf seiner spüren und sie halten.  
  
Legolas Hände wanderten an ihren Rücken hinab, streichelten Zart über Ravena. Er bemerkte ihren ängstlichen Blick, als er damit beginnen wollte das leichte Kleid nach oben zu schieben und ihr auszuziehen. Er schallt sich selber dafür. Er wusste, dass Ravena noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war, dass noch niemand sie nackt gesehen hatte und sie verständlicher Weise Scheu war. Sie wusste nicht was auf sie zukommen würde. Liebevoll strich er ihr durch die Haare, legte eine Strähne der roten Mähne zurück, die nass an ihrer Wange klebte.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich Ravena"Legolas Worte kamen tief aus seinen elbischen Herzen und sanft küsste er ihre Nase. Er liebte Ravena, sie machte ihm glücklich wie keine andere es je könnte. Ihre Augen gaben ihn Antwort und er wusste, dass auch sie ihn unendlich liebte.  
  
Ravena stutze einen Moment, doch dann ließ sie gesehen, was Leoglas zärtliche Hände gerate taten. Sie trug unter den einfachen Leinenkleid kein Untergewand mehr, es war warmer Sommer und ohnehin schon sehr warm an diesem Tag. Ihre Wangen erröteten leicht als ihr Geliebter sie entzückt musterte.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön, Melamin.", flüsterte Legolas ihr leise und verträumt ins Ohr. Als sein Atem Ravenas Ohr berührte schob sich eine feine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie Legolas, diesen makellosen vollkommenen Wesen so gefallen würde. Doch sein Blick verriet, dass seine Worte ehrlich und aufrichtig waren. Er liebte sie von ganzen Herzen, dass konnte sie in dem unendlichen Blau seiner Augen sehen. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, jede noch so kleine Faser seines Körpers auf ihrem spüren und Legolas alles schenken, dass sie besaß.  
  
Legolas Arme waren um ihren Rücken geschlungen und sanft drehte er sich mit Ravena um, so dass er nun über sie gestützt lag. Er betrachtete die wundervolle Gestallt, die dort im Gras lag und ihn anlächelte, die Wangen noch immer leicht gerötet. Ravena küsste ihren Elb, ganz sanft wie der Ausdruck ihre Liebe berührte sie seine Lippen. Legolas ließ dies nur zu gern geschehen und erwiderte genauso zärtlich ihren Kuss. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen von den weichen Lippen seiner geliebten. Vertraut küssten sie sich, ihre Zungen erforschten die Mundhöhle des anderen und spielten sanft miteinander. Ravena seufzte leise auf, als ihr Geliebter wieder von ihren Lippen abließ. Doch schnell röteten sich wieder ihre Wangen als Legolas aufstand und sie sanft mit sich zog.  
  
„Willst Du mir helfen Melamin?"Legolas umfasste ihre Hände und dirigierte sie an seinen Oberkörper nach unten hin zu dem Rand seiner Hose. Ravena zuckte zusammen bei dem Zusammentreffen ihre Hände und seinen starken Lenden. Doch die Neugier und das Verlangen nach ihren Prinzen war größer und langsam begann sie den Gürtel um seine Hüften zu lösen. Die zog ihn aus der Hose und unachtsam glitt er zu Boden. Legolas rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter, mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtete er seine Geliebte, wie scheu und doch zärtlich sie ihn berührte. Ravena löste die Verschnürung an seiner Hose und wie von selbst glitt auch sie an seinen Beinen hinab und landete auf den weichen Waldboden.  
  
Nackt stand Legolas vor ihr, er trat einen Schritt zurück, dass sie ihn betrachten konnte, doch Ravena senkte beschämt den Blick. Legolas lachte leise auf, ging wieder zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn sanft an. Er küsste sie ganz zärtlich und wand sich ihren linken Ohr zu.  
  
„Sieh mich an liebste". Sein warmer Atem strich gefährlich nah an ihren Ohr, als er die Worte zärtlich zu ihr flüsterte. Langsam ließ Ravena ihren Blick an den Elben heruntergleiten, an seine starken Brust, die sich noch immer leicht hob und senkte über seinen Bauch hin zu seinen Lenden und noch etwas tiefer.  
  
Aus Reflex schloss Ravena die Augen und sie spürte wie neben der Rote eine Hitze in sie schoss. Er war ein kräftiger Elb, dass war keine Frage und Ravena musste erkennen wie gut er überall gebaut war. Legolas spürte ihre scheuen Blicke auf sich, am liebsten hätte er diese noch länger genossen, doch er fasste wieder nach ihren Händen, was Ravena erneut zusammen zucken ließ. Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze, wollte sie wieder beruhigen, ihr sagen, dass ihr nichts geschieht.  
  
„Leg Dich mit mir hin Melamin"Es war nur ein flüstern doch wieder überkam Ravena eine Gänsehaut. Sie folgte Legolas sanfter Aufforderung und ließ sich von ihm wieder auf den weichen Waldboden dirigieren. Ihre Scheu wich immer mehr und kein Widerstand ging mehr von ihr aus. Sie fühlte Legolas nackte Haut auf ihrer und es fühlte sich so weich und warm an, dass sie dieses Gefühl nicht mehr missen wollte. Automatisch schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken als er über ihr lag. Das Gras kitzelte sie sanft und sie vergrub eine Hand in seinen Goldblonden Haaren. Sie waren schon fast ganz getrocknet von der wärmenden Sonne.  
  
Sie schlang ihre Arme nur noch fester um seinen Rücken, als Legolas begann ihren Hals abwärts zu küssen, kleine Sensationen bauten sich in ihr auf und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihre Empfindungen selbstständig gemacht hatten. Sie sog die Luft scharf ein, als Legolas Handrücken ganz zufällig über die Wölbung ihre Brüste strich. Legolas vernahm ihre Reaktion und lächelte triumphierend. Ganz langsam näherten sich seine Lippen der zarten Wölbung. Er küsste ihren Hals abwärts, setzte Kuss für Kuss auf ihr Brustbein.  
  
Ravena kratzte ihn leicht in den Rücken als seine Lippen ihre Brustwarzen fanden und diese Liebkosten. Er ließ seine Zunge darum kreisen und saugte zärtlich daran. In Ravena stiege ein Gefühl auf, dass sie so noch nie gespürt hatte. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, aber sie wollte nicht, dass es endet. Aus Reflex heraus zog sie Legolas enger zu sicher herunter und seine Wärme umgab sie wieder. Ein kribbeln breitete sich in ihren Bauch aus, schien langsam überall hin zu strömen.  
  
Legolas hatte die eine Hand in Ravens verschlungen und streichelte sie zärtlich. Er wollte jeden noch so kleinen Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit seinen Küssen bedecken und erforschen. Spielerisch tauchte er seine Zunge in Ravenas Bauchnabel ein. Wie ein kleiner Juwel auf ihre hellen zarten Haut. Ein leises stöhnen entwich ihre Kehle und sie ließ nun auch ihre Hände forschen über seinen Rücken gleiten. Es entzückte sie, wie seine Muskeln unter der Berührung ihrer Hände leicht zuckten und sie erkundete jeden noch so kleinen Teil seines Rückens. Die breiten, starken Schulterblätter bis hin zu seiner schmalen Hüfte. Ravena ließ ihre Hände über die Wölbung gleiten, bis hin zu seinem Gesäß. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn auch da, streichelte über die glatte Rundung. Sein Körper auf ihren fühlte sich so gut an. Ravena wollte nicht daran denken, was mit ihr gesehen würde, wenn Legolas sie noch weiter noch mehr berührte? Selbst die kleinste Berührung an, wie ihr schien unwichtigen Körperstellen, löste bei ihr die unglaublichsten Empfindungen aus. Seine Küssen waren sanft und doch auch gleichzeitig so leidenschaftlich, dass er ihr jedes Mal dem Atem raubte wenn er sie mit Küssen bedeckte.  
  
Doch Ravena wurde je aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Legolas war wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurück gekehrt. Hatte sich seinen Weg mit Küssen geebnet und noch einmal mit seiner Zunge über die leichte Wölbung ihres Busens geleckt und vorsichtig in das zarte Fleisch gebissen. Ravena wollte leise aufschreien, doch Legolas hatte sie zugleich geküsst.  
  
„Melethril, Du bist so wunderschön". Wieder flüsterte Legolas sanft an ihren Ohr. Er begann daran zu knabbern und die Rundung ihres Ohrs mit seiner Zunge nachzufahren. Ravena spürte, wie damit das letzte bisschen Scheu und Widerstand aus ihren Körper wichen. Sie wollte diese wunderbare Gefühl nicht mehr los werden. Hier im jungen Gras mit ihren Prinzen zu liegen, wie der Morgen erwacht und der Tag beginnt und sich eng umschlungen mit ihm liebend.  
  
Eine neue Berührung ließ Ravena aufschrecken. Legolas Hand war an ihrer Seite hinunter gestreichelt, über ihren Bauch und nun suchte sie den Weg an der Innenseite ihre Beine nach oben. Sie erzitterte, als Legolas sie empfindlich an ihre Mitte berührte. Eine solche Berührung hatte sie noch nie zuvor erlebt und sogleich stieg eine Hitze in ihr auf. Aber dies war nicht das einzige.  
  
Legolas fühlte ihren warmen Körper unter sich liegen, wie sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte und er fühlte ihre Hitze, wie sie unter seiner Hand brennte. Seine Beherrschung, die der Elb die ganze Zeit über gewahrt hatte, um seine junge Geliebte nicht zu verschrecken, bröckelte nun zunehmend von ihm ab. Er spürte wie das Blut sich durch seine Adern pumpte und seinen Weg nahm. Er roch ihren verführerischen Duft, der von jeden Millimeter ihre Haut auszugehen schien. Legolas wollte Ravena ganz spüren, ihr all seine Liebe und Hingabe schenken. So lange begehrte er sie nun schon, hatte sich nach dieser Vertrautheit und Intimität mit seiner liebsten gesehnt.  
  
Der Elb stöhnte keuchte leise auf, als er Ravenas Hand an seiner empfindlichen Ohrspitze wieder fand. Sie streichelte ihn an dieser delikaten Stelle, schien nun selbst herausfinden zu wollen, womit sie ihren Elben locken konnte. Nur noch mehr schwand Legolas Beherrschung und zwischen seinen Beinen baute sich nun eine Welle der Erektion auf, die immer mehr zu wachsen schien.  
  
Ravena spürte das Glied des Elben, wie es gegen ihren Schenkel drückte. Sie sog die Luft scharf ein, er war so warm und mehr ging die Hitze von ihm aus. Legolas wusste er konnte nicht mehr länger warten und sie war bereit für ihn, er konnte es unter seinen Finger spüren.  
  
Für einen Moment ließ er von ihren Lippen ab um Ravena tief in die Augen zu sehen. In dieses Blau des Meeres, dass er so liebte. Er sah Angst in ihnen aber auch Neugier und Liebe. Unendliche Liebe, die sie ihm entgegen brachte. Seine wunderschöne Geliebte, nie würde er ihr weh tun wollen. Wollte sie immer mit seiner Zärtlichkeit bedenken.  
  
„Hab keine Angst Melamin". Er wisperte die Worte leise und als er sprach striffen seine Lippen dabei die ihren. Ravena hatte keine Angst, sie liebte und vertraute diesen Elben.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich Legolas"Sie erwiderte nur dass, was seine Augen die ganze Zeit sprachen. Für einen Moment lagen die beiden nur da und sahen sich an, Ravena verlor sich in dem tiefen Blau seiner Augen.  
  
Legolas schob sein Knie vorsichtig unter ihre und zwang sie somit sanft dazu ihre Beine zu öffnen. Ravena ließ es geschehen, doch ein leichtes zittern breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie Legolas Glied an den empfindlichen Stelle zwischen ihre Beinen spürte. Seine Hand strich durch ihre feuerroten Haare, doch sein Blick glitt nicht von ihren Augen ab. Er wollte sie nicht verängstigen. Trotz seinem unendlichen Verlangen zu ihr, zwang er sich dazu ganz vorsichtig in Ravena einzudringen und sie nicht gleich ganz zu nehmen.  
  
Er keuchte leise auf, als sich ihre heiße Mitte um die spitze seines Penis schloss. Sein Becken schob sich weiter nach vorn und er drang ganz in sie ein. Mit einem Stoß durchbrach er den Widerstand und fühlte sie nun ganz aus. Er sah wohl die Tränen in ihren Augen, die sich gerade füllten. Ein leises schluchzen entwich ihre Kehle und Legolas küsste sogleich die Tränen von ihre Lidern.  
  
Ravena wollte nicht weinen. Natürlich tat es weh, aber es fühlte sich so gut an ihn in sich zu spüren. Er vereinnahmte sie voll und ganz und sie konnte das pulsieren von ihm spüren.  
  
„Sch....... es wird nicht mehr weh tun Melamin, es ist vorbei". Legolas flüsterte die Worte so zart und der klang seine Stimme beruhigte Ravena. Er begann langsam sich in ihr zu Bewegen. Sein Becken hob und senkte sich wieder. Sein Atem wurde schneller und auch Ravenas Kehle entrann nun ein leises Stöhnen. Es fühlte sich so gut in sich zu spüren, sie klammerte sich eng um ihn, bohrte ihre Hände in seine Rücken und drückte ihn immer wieder zu sich, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie verlässt.  
  
Legolas Stöße wurden schneller und er spürte die Anspannung in Ravenas Körper unter ihm. Das alles war ihr so neu und er wollte, dass es schnell für sie ging. Sie kannte diese Gefühle nicht und er wollte sie auch nicht noch damit verschrecken. Sie umschloss ihn eng, heiße Wände umgaben ihn und er spürte wie auch er sich seinen Höhepunkt näherte.  
  
Kleine Tropfen perlten von Legolas Gesicht und bedeckten die beiden eng umschlungenen Körper. Mit schnellen fließenden Bewegungen brachte er Ravena immer weiter in ihrer Erregung. Sie keuchte auf, wollte aufschreien als sie dieses Gefühl auf einmal über sie kam und von ihren Körper besitz ergriff. Legolas stieß noch ein letztes mal zu und Ravena krallt die Hände in sein Becken um ihn festzuhalten als der Höhepunkt sie erreicht. Ein zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper und sie war ihrer Muskeln nicht mehr Herr. Ein Blitz jagte durch ihren Körper und es breitete sich ein Gefühl aus, das Ravena noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie schrie leise Legolas Namen auf als sie kam.  
  
Das zucken in Ravenas Körper drückte auf Legolas und verstärkte seinen Höhepunkt nur noch mehr. Er keuchte auf. Er hatte das Gefühl sich ihn ihr zu verbrennen als er endlich kam und sich tief in ihr ergoss.  
  
Zitternd zog er sich aus ihr zurück und bedeckte Ravenas Gesicht mit unendlich vielen kleinen Küssen. Seine Arme bebten leise, er war geschwächt von dem Akt, den er gerade voller Liebe vollzogen hatte. Er ließ sich neben Ravena ins Gras gleiten und zog sie eng an sich heran. Kein Wort sprachen die beiden, sie sahen sich an und küssten sich immer wieder. Sie lagen noch lange dort, nahe dem kleinen Fluss Idra und ihre Lippen sprachen sich die Liebesschwüre wie es nur glückliche unter der Sonne tun konnten.  
  
Ravena hatte Legolas ihre Unschuld geschenkt aber sie schenkte ihm noch viel mehr, ihre ganze Liebe, Hingabe und ihr Leben. Sie wusste sie würde für immer mit ihm zusammenbleiben und der Gedanke daran zauberte ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie küsste Legolas und gemeinsam lagen sie lachend im Gras.  
  
-Ende-  
  
Räusper also ich hoffe mal ihr werdet uns jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen Sachen bombardieren oder sonstiges mit uns anstellen! Wir lieben Findas FF, ich glaube wir haben das schon mal erwähnt oder? Liebe Finda, Du hast uns wirklich eine wunderschöne FF geschenkt! Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe Dir hat unser Kapitelchen wenigstens ein wenig gefallen und wir konnten Dir damit noch eine kleine Freude machen. Machs gut in Amerika und denk an uns!  
  
Liebe Grüße in Freundschaft Deine Locke und Ara 


End file.
